moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Moshling Madness
Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Moshling Madness is the fourth series of Moshi Monsters: Mash Up cards. The fourth series of the cards is based around Moshlings, hence the name - Moshling Madness. The cards were officially released on September 5th 2013. Although in certain Tesco stores in England and Scotland they were released as early as August 30th. A tin was shown, but never released. The series includes 210 cards, all Moshlings apart from the six Monsters, including holographic cards, mirror foil cards and Exclusive Moshling code cards. The packets include eight cards, costing £1, the first series to do so. The starter pack costs £4.99 and includes a game guide, a poster, a pack of eight normal cards, and a Limited Edition holographic Big Bad Bill card. A pack of five cards was also released, costing £5.00 that came along with a Limited Edition holographic Uncle Scallops card. Certain issues of the Moshi Magazine included promotional packets of cards that included a Limited Edition holographic Captain Squirk card. Card Types *Regular *Mirror Foil *Holographic Foil *Miror Foil Moshling Code Cards *Holographic Foil Moshling Code Cards *Puzzle Rox Code Cards *Limited Edition Cards Mash up s4 regular.png Mash up s4 mirror foil.png Mash up s4 holographic foil.png Mash up s4 puzzle.png Mash up s4 mirror foil moshling.png Mash up s4 holographic foil moshling.png Regular Cards TC Misty series 4.png TC Bodge series 4.png TC Splatter series 4.png TC Scrumpy series 4.png TC Jeepers series 4.png TC Burnie series 4.png TC Humphrey series 4.png TC ShiShi series 4.png TC DJ Quack series 4.png TC Peppy series 4.png TC Prof. Purplex series 4.png TC Tiki series 4.png TC Snookums series 4.png TC Pooky series 4.png TC Doris series 4.png TC Gurgle series 4.png TC Blurp series 4.png TC Fumble series 4.png TC Stanley series 4.png TC Cali series 4.png TC Honey series 4.png TC I.G.G.Y. series 4.png TC Dipsy series 4.png TC Flumpy series 4.png TC Hansel series 4.png TC Coolio series 4.png TC Oddie series 4.png TC Cutie Pie series 4.png TC Hocus series 4.png TC YoYo series 4.png TC Hissy series 4.png TC Lady Meowford series 4.png TC Waldo series 4.png TC Gingersnap series 4.png TC Purdy series 4.png TC Tingaling series 4.png TC Penny series 4.png TC O'Really series 4.png TC Poppet series 4.png TC Katsuma series 4.png TC Diavlo series 4.png TC Luvli series 4.png TC Furi series 4.png TC Zommer series 4.png TC Blinki series 4.png TC Marty series 4.png TC Yolka series 4.png TC Toasty series 4.png TC Suey series 4.png TC Fizzy series 4.png TC Long Beard series 4.png TC Shambles series 4.png TC Scarlet O'Haira series 4.png TC Jessie series 4.png TC Marcel series 4.png TC Raffles series 4.png TC Shoney series 4.png TC Topsy Turvy series 4.png TC Chop Chop series 4.png TC Shelby series 4.png TC Sooki-Yaki series 4.png TC General Fuzuki series 4.png TC Cherry Bomb series 4.png TC Betty series 4.png TC Boomer series 4.png TC Judder series 4.png TC CocoLoco series 4.png TC Shelly series 4.png TC Pip series 4.png TC Angel series 4.png TC Priscilla series 4.png TC Mr. Snoodle series 4.png TC Gigi series 4.png TC Prickles series 4.png TC McNulty series 4.png TC White Fang series 4.png TC Fifi series 4.png TC Scamp series 4.png TC Hoolio series 4.png TC Ziggy series 4.png TC Zack Binspin series 4.png TC Bobbi SingSong series 4.png TC Linton series 4.png TC Roxy series 4.png TC Blingo series 4.png TC Baby Rox series 4.png TC Tiamo series 4.png TC Rofl series 4.png TC Tomba series 4.png TC Woolly series 4.png TC Gracie series 4.png TC Leo series 4.png TC Sprinkles series 4.png TC Sweeney Blob series 4.png TC Uncle Scallops series 4.png TC Bentley series 4.png TC Kissy series 4.png TC Big Bad Bill series 4.png TC Squidge series 4.png TC Ecto series 4.png TC Lummox series 4.png TC Rooby series 4.png TC Pocito series 4.png TC Gabby series 4.png TC Holga series 4.png TC Nipper series 4.png TC Wurley series 4.png TC Cosmo series 4.png TC Micro Dave series 4.png TC King Toot series 4.png TC Carter series 4.png TC Wallop series 4.png TC Oompah series 4.png TC Plinky series 4.png TC HipHop series 4.png TC Peekaboo series 4.png TC Rocky series 4.png TC Liberty series 4.png TC Mini Ben series 4.png TC Cleo series 4.png TC Lurgee series 4.png TC Captain Squirk series 4.png TC First Officer Ooze series 4.png TC Dr. C. Fingz series 4.png TC Splutnik series 4.png Limited Edition cards TC Captain Squirk LE series 4.png TC Big Bad Bill LE series 4.png TC Uncle Scallops LE series 4.png TC Jackson LE series 4.png|Moshi Monsters: The Movie DVD TC Mrs Snoodle LE series 4.png|Moshi Monsters: The Movie DVD (Mrs. Snoodle) Gallery Moshling Madness Pack.png|Packets Series 4 Starter Pack.jpg|Starter Pack Series 4 Cards 2.png|Tin S4Box.JPG|Box IMG 0614 - Copy.JPG|The poster found with the binder. Moshling Madness Ad.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Moshi Monsters Mash Up Trading Cards